Early Morning Ritual
by SeaWeedHead14
Summary: Thanks to a certain teenager, L is not happy with his new early morning ritual.


_I honestly have no idea what this is. I've been drowning in Death Note/Lawlight (again) recently and this sort of just came to me._

 _[Also Light is 17 while L is 24. I believe the legal adult age in Japan is 20, so please keep that in mind]._

 _Anyways I apologize in advance for how awful this might be... Enjoy?_

* * *

If L thought about it he would have to admit it started from the beginning.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _L and the members of the task force were in their top secret hotel room going through each person's family file. Upon reaching the Yagami file, L paused._

" _Your son is very attractive Yagami-san."_

 _Inept to the social etiquette of such a situation, he blatantly spoke his thoughts of such out loud._

 _The oldest Yagami didn't seem to dwell on L's comment much, offering the detective a simple 'Thank you' but L thought it was a normal response considering the circumstances. He figured the_ _Chief was most likely more concerned with his family being on 24 hour surveillance, and glancing once more at the older man's face he knew his deduction to be true._

 _Bringing his attention back to the younger male's profile L instantly noticed a pair of dark, bold digits practically screaming at him from the paper, making their irksome presence known._

' _ **17'**_

 _The boy was 17 years of age._

 _There was a strange pummeling feeling in L's stomach at the sight of those offending numerals. The feeling didn't make sense to him at the time and he decided to ignore it in lieu of getting the real investigation underway._

 _ **-Current-**_

Now at a mere 5:35 in the morning he knew why.

Still shocked by his recent discovery, L continued to sit up in his shared bed with none other than the culprit himself.

He was never one to sleep in an actual bed, or to sleep at all really, but once he had forced Light into being handcuffed with him 24/7, sleeping like a normal human being was one of Light's few demands.

There was a very minuscule part of L's brain that blamed the sleeping youth next to him, but the rational and intelligent side let it be known that the boy was not at fault for this disturbance.

Quickly growing uncomfortable with his current predicament, L stiffly moved off the bed and quietly shuffled to the bathroom connected to their room, the long chain of their handcuffs snaking its way behind him.

Once inside he closed the door and turned on the light, staring at the image of his shocked reflection.

Out of his 24 years of life such a thing had never occurred.

Of course he knew what they were, but to have experienced a wet dream himself was most startling.

Unlike what he assumed some must feel after such a thing, he did not feel any guilt or shame at all. Instead he felt frustrated and confused.

Peeling his now sticky clothes off his body, he turned the water on and stepped into the shower, hoping to cleanse both his body and mind.

His whole life he had gone without any form of sexual intimacy, and although he knew the act was necessary in order to sustain the world's existence through re-population, he had never had any desire to partake in the deed himself. That was until the day he had begun the Kira investigation.

Rubbing soap along his abdomen and between his legs (the area his body needed it the most) he remembered the vivid dream that had brought this new sensation upon him and slowly felt the effects taking place once more. He hesitantly wrapped a soap covered hand around his hardening length and began to move his fist back and forth against himself.

"Ah ~ "

The light sound that came from his mouth surprised even him, but he didn't think to care when his mind was swimming with desirable images of a certain 17 year old doing such sinful acts.

 _ **17**_

Suddenly his hand stopped.

 _As a man of the law you should be ashamed._

He rested his head against the shower wall, silently turning the water temperature to a more cool setting and endured the next 5 minutes in nothing but freezing pain.

After he exited the shower and had dressed for the day, L was feeling more than unsatisfied with the morning's events so far.

A thought popped into his head that he thought would make him feel at least a bit better. He then filled the glass next to the sink with cold water and made his way over to his bed companion throwing it onto his peaceful sleeping face.

"Ryuzaki! What the hell!"

Although the liquid itself was cold, Light's face was heated with unconcealed anger.

But even while throwing such a fit, L could not help but think the young man beautiful.

He turned to the phone on the bed side table next to him, trying his best to keep such thoughts at bay, and called Watari.

"Watari we will need a new set of sheets… and some cake."

 **~ ~ XxXxX~ ~**

 **[L was sitting in his computer chair, typing away at his keyboard well into the early hours of the morning. He felt the chain connected to his wrist move and looked up to see Light standing in the doorway. He was still dressed in his school uniform, almost as if the universe was indirectly taunting him, making sure he never forgot the other boy was still very much in high school and therefore underage. Despite that, L could not help but admire the younger man's form and how beautifully he glowed within the moon's soft light.**

" **Thought I'd find you in here." Light had commented in what L could only think of as an extremely** _ **sexy**_ **voice.**

 **Uncrossing his arm and legs, Light made his way over to where he sat at his desk and began to straddle L's lap. L's breathing stopped and for a split second the genius actually felt like he forgot how. It wasn't until he felt Light's breath upon his neck that he tried his best to take in some oxygen.**

" **You know the bed is lonely without you." He murmured against L's skin causing him to shiver. But before he could respond Light was kissing him, leaving a warm and wet trail along the right side of his neck.**

 **L closed his eyes at the contact and placed his hands harshly upon the boy's thighs. Light moaned in L's ear, licking the shell and then sensually blowing on the offended skin, situating himself further on his lap.**

 **L couldn't take it anymore and brought his hands to the boy's face turning his head and claiming his lips with his own. Light's lips were so soft and smooth and L flicked his tongue along them wanting to taste more. Light breathed in heavy and opened his mouth for L allowing him total reign of his sweet cavern. L licked inside of him, relishing the boy's delightful taste; imagining nothing on earth tasting sweeter than this, sweeter than him.**

 **Light licked his tongue along his and L captured it with his own, sucking on it hard. Light sighed into his mouth and squirmed upon his lap causing friction to L's growing member. L released his tongue with a firm yet soft nip, letting the sinful taste of copper fill both their mouths and causing L's lust to spike even more.**

 **Light pulled away from him, dragging along a thin trail of saliva which he licked clean. L let out a breathy moan and Light gave him one last sweet kiss before he removed himself from the detective's lap altogether.**

 **The loss of physical contact was painful to L, but nowhere near as painful as the straining erection in his pants.**

 **As if reading his thoughts Light looked down at the pitch in L's pants and went down on his knees before him.**

 **L watched, eyes sharp and pitch black, taking in the young man's every movement.**

 **Light kept his gaze and slowly opened his legs, placing himself further between them. He then moved his hand to undo the older man's pants and released his stiff cock.**

 _ **This is what you do to me Light-kun.**_ **L thought as he continued to watch the boy hold him in his hand, feeling himself throb painfully in his touch.**

 **Light flicked his tongue across the tip, making L practically cum on the spot. The devilish smirk adorning his handsome face was not helping matters. L never felt such a threat upon his own life as he did in this moment. If looks could kill he would certainly be dead.**

 **Light then took the rest of the tip into his mouth and lightly sucked on it, like a child would a popsicle.**

 **L went to place a shaky hand on those gorgeous chestnut locks, when the younger boy pulled away.**

 **He stared up at L, smirk still in place, eyes dark and full of lust.**

" **Feed it to me," he breathed.**

 **The words themselves, along with the warm breath that fanned across L's length at them being spoken, caused a small dribble of pre-cum to escape.**

 **L felt high and dizzy all at once, although never failing to break eye contact with the lovely creature below him. Slowly his brain began to register and he stood up, his body very much in the other boy's face. Light simply looked up at him, his mouth hesitating open and his eyes hungrily staring at his cock.**

 **L grabbed himself and moved closer to Light's lips, stopping right in front of them. He could feel Light's hot breath fan across his tip and he twitched in his own hands. As impatient as he was, L was still for a moment longer until he took his tip and traced it along Light's flawless lips. He watched as his fluids were smoothed along that tantalizing surface and watched as Light flicked his tongue out to collect the new moisture.**

 **L licked his own lips at the picture. Still mesmerized, he pressed his cock forward , first touching Light's soft bottom lip and then further until he was met with Light's silky tongue. Light helped pull the member in and moaned along the full length in his mouth.**

 **L gasped and brought his hands back to the boy's velvety locks and rocked his hips into the boy's face. Light puffed his cheeks and sucked his length, allowing L complete control over his movements and never stopping, not even when the tip reached the very back of his throat.**

 **Light only hummed at the sensation, causing a vibration to run throughout L making him no longer able to hold back.**

" **Light" he moaned, only vaguely realizing his lack of honorifics. But in this moment he didn't care.**

 **Light continued his ministrations but looked up at L through ruffled bangs and thick lashes, a mixture of semen and saliva escaping through the side of his mouth.**

 **Seeing the perfect and impeccable Light Yagami so debauched and so lewd, sent L over the edge…]**

He came hard; releasing a rough cry into the night air.

Light ruffled in the sheets next to him and got up. He turned on the lamp beside him and looked over at L.

"Are you alright?" Sleep still lingered in his voice, but L could also (quite surprisingly) make out genuine concern.

L just stared, trying to think of a proper excuse in a situation such as this. Light was still looking at him, the concern now evident on his face as well. L watched him visually scan him for any sign as to what could be wrong, and when they rested upon his forehead Light reached out his hand.

"It seems you broke out in a cold sweat, are you coming down with a fever or something?"

The cooling touch of Light's hand was soothing, and L wanted nothing more than to lean into that touch. But being the wise professional that he was, he cautiously backed away from it.

"I'm fine Light-kun, really. It was just a bad dream. Sorry for startling you."

The look on Light's face told L he didn't believe him, but L knew he had too polite of a persona to push the subject further.

"Ok. Well, let me know if there's anything I can do." He gave L one more long glance and then turned to settle back to sleep.

"Thank you Light-kun, I will."

L sat until the lamp was turned off, and then made his way over to the bathroom.

It had been 2 weeks and L was still stuck in the same predicament. The only difference was the dreams were getting worse (or better; L couldn't quite decide which logic was right).

Staring at himself in the mirror once again, L sighed before beginning his new early morning ritual.

* * *

 **A/N:** Can't say I didn't warn you right? Anyways, thanks for reading and please feel free to tell me what you think!


End file.
